Links Journal
by Kirby-lover74
Summary: Is Link living the life of his dreams or a nightmare? please r/r


Hi everyone! No I do not own link or any of the people. After you are done reading please review and I will try to review one of your stories. Have fun reading Links Journal! O and please go easy on me about the spelling I had no time to edit. Thanks.  
  
Links Journal  
  
Hi my name is Link; most of you probably think my life is easy but I wrote this Journal to prove you wrong. I was born in Hyrule Castle Town and my mom was planning on raising me there but it was not possible bad things started happening and evil creatures came to attack the town. My mom was forced to leave so she brought me to the nearest place called Kokiri Forest but when my mom reached the forest it was to late an evil creature took my mom and that was the last time I ever saw her. My dad was a warrior like me strong and bold. He was sent on a quest to kill an evil giant Dodongo. My father killed the Giant Dodongo but the Dodongo took one more strike that took my dad down with him. I was all alone until one morning everything changed.  
It was 6:00 am and I could feel something tugging at my blanket. I opened my eyes and there she was. Navy a light blue fairy with white sparkly wing was sitting on my lap tried to push her away but she did not move. Link! Ganon is back; said Navy. I was speechless I couldn't move. Those were the words that still haunt me in my sleep. I remember the times I had to betray my own friends to save them. I bet you still think my life as a hero gets easier but that was only the beginning.  
  
My life as a hero is still changing more and more I have already battled the Great Ganondorf and I thought he was dead but every night he still haunts every bit of me. I haven't got one good sleep in years and even when I am awake everything that goes on in my head feels so real. I tried to take a trip one day but I still couldn't escape. I ended up in Terminia when I was knocked off my horse and thrown to the ground. I woke up beside a tree stump and almost all my stuff was taken. I though this was the end for me but I was wrong. I could still remember all my friends that were counting on seeing me again so I did not give up. I walked threw the forest until I got to a door. I walked threw the door and walked a little farther until BAAM! I was falling threw the floor further and further until I hit the ground. I looked around the room and saw skull kid in the corner holding some sort of mask. I know you are all thinking (well what can a mask do?) and I was thinking the very same thing until I realized that the mask was cursed and I was once again looked up to by many people who thought that I could just snap my fingers and it would all be over. The skull kid put on the mask before I could stop him and the power of the mask had taken control of him. I was helpless and you can't blame me; I mean what can you do when you are standing in a locked room with a person who is cursed by evil. The answer nothing. I was shivering and I was hoping that he would just go away or leave me alone but he didn't. He started waving his hands in the air and the next thing I can remember is that I was in the air and my skin seamed to change its form. I could see the Skull Kid running out of the new open door also leaving a fairy behind. When I woke up I was lying on the ground in the same room. I tried to get up but instead I shot out a bubble. I took of my shield and looked at my reflection and Ahh! I was a Deku Scrub.  
  
Time went on and my new companion Tatl was with me and we got the mask back after having to beat Majors. My life was starting to clear up but all the bad memories in my head would not go away. I can still remember the Zora that died in my very arms and all the bosses that left their remains.  
  
It had been a week now and it was 1:00 in the afternoon and I had just received some new clothes from my grandma for my birthday. I was on my way to a local forest when I spotted a Giant Bird in the air. I took a closer look and my sister had been kidnapped. Ok I will have to admit I was sort of happy but I still had to save her.  
  
It was 6:00 at night and I had just woke up from a coma. I can't tell how I saved my sister but I can just say she is safe now. I am back in my hometown well sort of I am actually in the castle and I am happily married to Zelda; and I am 22 years old. I haven't forgotten about Princess Ruto you know the girl I said I would marry when I was young. Princess Ruto is happily married to Ingo. Ingo has got very kind over the years and the mailman is now a maid for Anju and Kafei. Well life is going great and I will sure be back to tell you the life of my son named Link Junior but his stories are long to come (I think)  
  
So did you like his journal? Do you want me to write about Link Junior or should I stop here6 Please review me and I will try to review your stories. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
